A Bitter Medicine of Strategy
by Kronikankirjoittaja
Summary: Ash, Iris and Cilan meet Suzie who had arrived in the Unova region to capture a certain pokemon. Is Suzie able to capture that pokemon with help from Ash and others?
1. Chapter 1

**A Bitter Medicine of Strategy**

Chapter 1

Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan and Pansage had been walking for a while, so they decided to have a lunch on the meadow that was located next to the forest.

"Let's see," Cilan thought aloud. "I would make sandwiches for lunch and something good from berries for dessert."

"Sounds good," Ash said with smile and Pikachu nodded for confirmation.

"I can go search berries with Axew," Iris offered.

"Alright. Take Pansage with you, so you can return sooner," Cilan said.

"Sure! Let's go, Axew and Pansage," Iris said to two pokemons who followed girl into the forest.

* * *

They walked for a while in the forest as they searched berries until Iris decided that they should disperse.

"Me and Axew will go that direction to search berries. Would you go that direction, Pansage?" Iris asked from grass monkey pokemon as she pointed the direction with her index finger.

Pansage glanced at the direction where Iris was pointing and nodded. "Pansage!"

"Good. We'll see you here soon," Iris said and walked in one direction with Axew as Pansage left in another direction.

* * *

Pansage climbed in trees, studied the forest and sniffed the air. After roaming for a while Pansage became happy when it noticed a Mago berry tree and climbed to the tree to pick some berries.

* * *

"I think that these berries are enough for dessert," Iris said to Axew as both of them were carrying an armful of berries.

"Axew!" Axew nodded happily.

Iris looked around and stated: "I don't see Pansage here yet. Maybe it has gone little bit farther."

Just when Iris had said it aloud, they heard Pansage's cry from some distance away and they noticed a stream of fire that rose above trees!

Iris's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! Is that Flamethrower...?"

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Cilan too had heard Pansage's cry and seen stream of fire rising above trees.

"Pansage!" Cilan exclaimed with worried look and ran with Ash and Pikachu into the forest.

* * *

Soon boys found Iris and Axew in the forest.

"Iris! Wasn't Pansage with you?" Cilan asked.

"Yes, it was earlier but we dispersed in order to find berries," Iris explained.

Suddenly Pikachu pricked up its ears and turned to look. Just when Ash was going to ask from Pikachu what it had heard, Pansage leaped from nearby bushes and rushed to Cilan's arms.

"Pansage! What happened? Are you alright?" Cilan asked with worried look as he held his pokemon in his arms and petted its head in calming manner.

"Excuse me..." a woman's voice was heard.

A young woman appeared from bushes. She had long, teal colored hairs and she was wearing mint green t-shirt, light brown shorts, knee-lenght white socks and black sneakers. She also had a light yellow shoulder bag. Soon after the woman had appeared, Vulpix leaped from bushes and positioned itself next to woman.

"Is that Pansage your pokemon?" woman asked from Cilan.

"Yes, it is," Cilan answered.

"Was it you who was chasing Pansage?" Iris asked sternly from woman.

"Yes," woman answered with apologizing look. "I'm sorry. I thought that it's wild."

When the woman had appeared, Ash had had feeling that woman and her Vulpix seemed somehow familiar. After thinking for a moment with Pikachu, Ash suddenly remembered who this woman was.

"It's you! Suzie!" Ash exclaimed with smile.

When woman turned her attention to Ash, her expression became delighted.

"Ash and Pikachu! Long time no see!" Suzie said.

* * *

"So, you two know each others?" Cilan asked from Ash and Suzie.

They had returned back to their camp and were now sitting at the camping table.

"Yeah. We met when I had just started my journey as pokemon trainer in the Kanto region." Ash explained. "Suzie is Pokemon Breeder and Brock's idol. She even gave Vulpix temporarily to Brock."

"Speaking of Brock, how is he? I heard that he had decided to study as a pokemon doctor," Suzie asked from Ash.

"Unfortunately I haven't talked with Brock after I came to Unova region." Ash admitted but then he said with certain tone: "But knowing Brock, he surely will do his best with his studies. But by the way, what are you doing in the Unova region, Suzie?"

"And why did you told Vulpix to attack Cilan's Pansage?" Iris asked.

"Well, just like Ash told, I'm Pokemon Breeder but I also have a salon for pokemons. I focus on pokemons's inner beauty and health." Suzie explained. "One day I met my senior colleague who offered me a bottle of oil that should had positive effect on pokemons's health. I followed my colleague's advice and tried the oil."

"Did it have desired effect?" Cilan asked.

"Yes. It was very useful." Suzie nodded and continued: "I met my colleague later and thanked him for the oil. I asked about origin of the oil and he introduced me to lady who has specialized in handmade medicines. I asked her to teach me how to make the oil, so I would use it in my work. But the oil has a quite rare ingredient that isn't available in the Kanto region."

"What this ingredient is?" Iris asked curiously.

"The oil is extracted from Pansage's leaves," Suzie answered.

Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Axew turned to look Cilan's Pansage who was sitting in arms of its trainer.

"It's true that leaves on Pansage's head relieve stress and tiredness. That's why we sometimes use them in our restaurant's tea." Cilan told as he petted Pansage's head but then he added with more serious tone: "But it isn't good idea use them too much because growth of leaves will take time and overuse of leaves isn't good for Pansage's health."

"Lady who made the oil said the same." Suzie confirmed and continued: "So that I could make oil for my work, I came in Unova region to capture Pansage."

Then Suzie rose from table, walked to Cilan and bowed her head: "I'm sorry that I told Vulpix attack your Pansage. I misuderstood badly. Will you forgive me and Vulpix?"

Cilan and Pansage glanced at each others and then Cilan answered with friendly smile: "Of course we will forgive you. It was an understandable mistake."

"Pansage!" Pansage nodded.

"Thank you for understanding," Suzie thanked them with relief.

"Hey, Suzie. Since you are going to capture Pansage, we will help you!" Ash offered suddenly.

"Really?" Suzie asked.

"Of course!" Ash confirmed. "This isn't first time when we help another trainer to capture pokemon. We once helped trainer named Bianca capture Minccino."

"Actually Minccino was accidentally captured by itself when it started to clean a dirty Poke Ball," Iris corrected.

"But I wore it out by battling with it!" Ash noted with little bit annoyed look.

"Thank you very much!" Suzie said with smile. "Vulpix and I would really appreciate your help."

* * *

Four trainer with their pokemons were walking in the forest while looking around in case of if they notice the certain pokemon.

"Keep your eyes at the trees." Cilan told others. "Pansages are usually climbing in trees."

Others nodded as a sign of understanding.

They walked little bit longer until trainers and pokemons arrived to a clearing where was a large pond and Cheri berry trees. Just then Axew cried and pointed at branches of one of trees. Everybody turned their attention towards branches and noticed a wild Pansage sitting there as it ate berries. However, this Pansage was a little bit different: it had three leaves on it's tail.

"There it is. Alright, Vulpix. Are you ready?" Suzie asked from her fox pokemon.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix answered.

Suzie and Vulpix approached the tree where wild Pansage was sitting and then Suzie said with audible voice: "Pansage! Battle with my Vulpix, please!"

When it heard Suzie's voice, Pansage turned and noticed trainers and their pokemons. Pansage studied Suzie and Vulpix with its gaze for a moment and then it smirked. It decided accept the challenge and it leaped from tree to short distance away from Vulpix.

"Vulpix! Use Flamethrower!" Suzie ordered.

Vulpix shot fire from it's mouth and directed it towards the wild Pansage but Pansage dodged the attack.

"Wow! That Pansage is quick!" Ash noted.

"Speed is one of Pansage's strenghts," Cilan explained knowingly.

The wild Pansage formed Energy Ball between its hands and threw it towards Vulpix. Vulpix got hit but attack wasn't very effective, thanks to Vulpix's type.

"Vulpix! Is everything alright?" Suzie asked.

Vulpix barked to Suzie in the affirmative manner and growled to wild Pansage who didn't seem to be afraid at all.

"Use now Fire Spin!" Suzie ordered.

Vulpix shot a spiral of fire from its mouth and directed it towards the wild pokemon but Pansage dodged again.

"Use Fire Spin again!" Suzie said.

Vulpix did just like Suzie had told. But when wild Pansage dodged the attack again, Vulpix suddenly changed attack's direction so it hitted Pansage! Pansage cried when it got hit and rubbed its chest where Fire Spin had hit.

"Great, Vulpix!" Suzie exclaimed excitedly. "Continue with Flamethrower!"

But before Vulpix managed continue to attack, the wild Pansage decided to act. It spread its arms and cried as white aura surrounded it.

"What? Is Pansage evolving?" Ash asked with surprised look.

"No, that's totally different light!" Iris said.

Suzie noticed that the same white aura flashed around Vulpix as well.

"Vulpix! Are you alright?" Suzie asked worriedly.

Vulpix shook its head with confused look but then it turned to face it's trainer and barked as a sign that it was alright.

After the white aura had disappeared around Pansage, it dropped itself on four paws and twisted a tip of it's tail.

"Hey, Cilan. What was that move that Pansage did?" Ash asked.

"That move... Could it had been...?" Cilan wondered aloud with serious look.

"Vulpix! If you can continue, then use Flamethrower!" Suzie said.

Vulpix attacked but to their surprise the wild Pansage didn't dodge the attack this time.

Vulpix used Flamethrower for some time until Suzie shouted: "That's enough, Vulpix!"

When Vulpix ended its attack, trainers and their pokemons noticed that the wild Pansage was unharmed! When it noticed surprised look on their faces, the wild Pansage smirked.

"How did Pansage manage to withstand Fire-type attack? It's Grass-type pokemon and Pansage didn't use any defensive moves!" Iris wondered.

"So I was right!" Cilan exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Cilan didn't answer yet to Ash's question but instead he asked from Suzie: "Suzie, is Vulpix's ability Flash Fire?"

"Yes, it is," Suzie answered with slightly confused look.

"Just like I thought." Cilan said with serious look and started to explain: "The move that Pansage made was Role Play. It's a move that allows the user copy it's opponent's ability! Now when Pansage's ability has changed to Vulpix's Flash Fire-ability, Pansage is now immune to Fire-type attacks!"

"What?" Ash and Iris exclaimed in unision.

Suddenly the wild Pansage ran away and leaped on the rock in the middle of the pond. When Pansage rose its arms, a huge mass of water was formed and then Hydro Pump was shot from between of Pansage's hands. The attack hitted Vulpix and pushed the fox pokemon against the one of trees!

"Vulpix, no!" Suzie shouted and ran to her pokemon to check that Vulpix was alright.

Ash, Iris, Cilan and their pokemons turned to look the wild Pansage.

"Can Pansage use Water-type moves?" Ash asked with confused look.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as confused looking as its trainer.

The wild Pansage smirked, took a chunk from its head's plant and started to play music with it. Cilan's eyes widened when he regocnized the move.

"That's Grass Whistle..." Cilan managed to say before Grass Whistle started to affect to trainers and their pokemons and soon all of them were asleep.

The wild Pansage stopped playing and when it saw that challengers had fell asleep, it smirked, leaped back to the dry land and disappeared into the forest.

 **To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bitter Medicine of Strategy**

Chapter 2

Later when Ash, Iris, Cilan and Suzie and their pokemons woke up and noticed that the wild Pansage had left, they returned back to their camp and now they were sitting at the camping table.

"This left a bitter taste in my mouth," Cilan sighed.

"I'm sorry, Vulpix. I was careless with that Pansage and you suffered because of it," Suzie said sadly as she tended Vulpix.

"Vuuul..." Vulpix said quietly like it was trying to tell that defeat was fox pokemon's fault as well.

"That Pansage was strong," Ash stated with serious look.

"It's strange." Iris said thoughtfully and turned her attention to Cilan: "I thought that only Panpour would learn Hydro Pump. How that Pansage was able to use that move?"

"I think I know how," Cilan said.

Everybody stared at Cilan as they waited that he would explain and then he said: "Nature Power."

"Nature Power?" Ash repeated with confused look.

"That's right." Cilan explained: "It's a move that allows pokemon use different moves depending on the user's environment. Just like you saw, that Pansage was standing on the rock in the pond which caused Nature Power turn into Hydro Pump."

"Really? Unbelievable!" Ash exclaimed with surprised look.

"Yes, that move is unique." Cilan said with serious look as he crossed his arms over his chest: "And it's only a part of the reason why capturing that Pansage isn't a simple recipe."

"True. We need a plan to success," Suzie admitted as she petted Vulpix's fur:

Both humans and pokemons fell silent as they started to think a plan.

Some time later Cilan said: "That Pansage knows Energy Ball, Role Play, Nature Power and Grass Whistle. In addition it's quick both when it dodges and attacks. We must somehow slow it down or make Vulpix attack before it has time to use its moves. Does Vulpix know any fast attacks?"

"Yes. Vulpix knows Quick Attack. It also knows Zen Headbutt but Quick Attack is faster," Suzie told.

"But using only Quick Attack isn't enough. We need something else too," Iris noted and Axew nodded as a sign that it agreed with Iris.

Ash thought for a moment before he opened his mouth: "What if we would use Attract?"

Others thought about Ash's suggestion.

"It could be useful... But Vulpix doesn't know that move," Suzie said.

"But we have Snivy and Emolga who knows Attract." Ash told to Suzie: "We can use it to stop Pansage and you and Vulpix would take care for rest."

And so trainers and pokemons started prepare their plan.

* * *

Cilan, Suzie and Vulpix were hiding behind the trees. Ash, Pikachu, Snivy, Iris and Axew were hiding behind the bushes. Everybody were staring at both Pecha berry tree and a path that led to the tree and waited that Cilan's Pansage would fulfill its share of their plan.

The plan was that Cilan's Pansage would lure the wild Pansage to Pecha berry tree, because most of Pansages liked to share berries with others. When the wild Pansage would arrive, Snivy would use Attract and then Vulpix would battle with Pansage until Suzie would capture it.

Suddenly they heard that somebody was coming toward their direction and then Cilan's Pansage arrived there, the three-leafed wild Pansage following it.

Cilan's Pansage halted and gestured toward the Pecha berry tree, like inviting it to eat. Then Cilan's Pansage climbed to the tree but soon it climbed inconspicuously as possible to another tree and through it Pansage landed to ground and ran to its trainer.

The wild Pansage approached the berry tree but before it had time to climb to the tree, Ash and Iris with their pokemons appeared from bushes.

"Now we got you!" Iris exclaimed.

Pansage turned to face trainers and at the same time Cilan and Suzie with their pokemons appeared from their hiding place.

"Pansage!" Suzie said: "I want battle with you again!"

When it noticed that it was surrounded, Pansage glared at them and growled.

"Okay, Snivy! Use Attract!" Ash ordered immediately.

"Snivy!" the grass snake pokemon nodded, winked and many pink hearts appeared. They circled the wild Pansage for a while and then they disappeared to Pansage's body. But nothing happened.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pansage is a female?" Iris asked.

Cilan slapped his forehead: "Why didn't I think that?"

The wild Pansage stared at trainers and their pokemons for a moment. Then it stuck out it's tongue and turned to run away.

"Hey! You aren't going anywhere!" Ash exclaimed as he placed himself in front of Pansage.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as it and Snivy placed themselves next to their trainer in order to stop Pansage.

But the wild Pansage formed Energy Ball in it's hands and threw it towards them. Ash exclaimed and jumped with his pokemons out of the attack's way. Pansage took advantage of the situation and ran away.

"Pansage! Wait!" Suzie shouted as she and Vulpix ran after the wild Pansage. Cilan, his Pansage, Iris and Axew followed them.

Ash took a Poké Ball from his pocket and returned Snivy back into the ball as he said: "Thank you for trying, Snivy."

Then he and Pikachu ran after their friends.

* * *

The wild Pansage was quick but trainers and their pokemons managed to follow it.

"Vulpix! Use Quick Attack!" Suzie ordered.

Vulpix's speed rose and it started catch up with Pansage. Grass monkey pokemon noticed this and ran toward the nearest tree so it would climb to the tree but Vulpix managed to tackle it.

The wild Pansage flew a short distance away from the impact of the attack but then it stood up and glared at Vulpix.

"Well done, Vulpix!" Suzie said as she and other trainers halted: "Use now Flamethrower!"

Vulpix shot fire from it's mouth towards Pansage but Pansage dodged it.

Then the wild Pansage rose it's arms and familiar white aura surrounded it and Vulpix.

"It used Role Play again!" Ash said.

"We must now use other moves, Vulpix." Suzie said to fox pokemon: "Use Zen Headbutt!"

Purple energy spread to Vulpix's forehead as it ran toward Pansage.

However Pansage dodged the fox pokemon's attack and threw Energy Ball toward it but Vulpix noticed the attack and managed to dodge it. After the attack the wild Pansage ran away.

"Vulpix! After it!" Suzie exclaimed.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix nodded and ran after the wild Pansage as trainers and their pokemons followed.

* * *

They followed the wild Pansage to clearing where was a large pond.

When she saw that Pansage leap to one of rocks that was in the pond, Suzie halted, making Vulpix and other trainers halt as well: "It's going to use wet surrounding so it would use Hydro Pump."

"I'm sure that Vulpix's Quick Attack will hit before Hydro Pump," Ash said.

"Ash, you little kid. Rushing headfirst doesn't help now," Iris noted with annoyed look.

"True. During this situation you should use feint," Cilan said as he kept an eye on the wild Pansage that stared cautiously at them.

Suzie started to think. She remembered how the previous battle with Pansage had gone and how Pansage had surprised Suzie and Vulpix with its moves. If Suzie would somehow manage to use Pansage's moves for her own benefit...

Suddenly she felt a thin wind and then Suzie got an idea that she thought to be worth to try.

"Let's go, Vulpix," Suzie said to her partner.

When it heard confidence in its trainer's voice, Vulpix nodded and ran toward Pansage with its trainer.

"Seems like Suzie got an idea," Ash said.

"Yes, so it's seems," Cilan confirmed.

"Pansage!" Cilan's Pansage nodded from its trainer's shoulder.

When it saw Suzie and Vulpix coming closer, the wild Pansage rose its hands and shot Hydro Pump toward the fox pokemon.

"Vulpix! Counter with Flamethrower!" Suzie ordered.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted and shot Flamethrower from it's mouth.

Two attacks collided, blocking both of pokemon's attacks. But soon it started to seem that Hydro Pump would overcome Flamethrower!

Suzie noticed this and she shouted to Vulpix: "Don't give up, Vulpix! I know that you can do it! Continue with Flamethrower!"

Encouraged by its trainer, Vulpix continued using Flamethrower. The attack actually seemed becoming stronger because when attacks continued colliding, they produced steam. Because neither of pokemons gave up, more steam was produced and it started to spread.

Then happened something that Suzie had hoped for. Wind started blow steam away from Vulpix and towards the wild Pansage.

"Continue, Vulpix!" Suzie encouraged.

Vulpix continued using Flamethrower and the wild Pansage continued using Hydro Pump but little by little it seemed that Flamethrower would overcome Water-type move as fire turned water into steam which wind still blew toward Pansage.

The wild Pansage had difficulties in steam. Steam was hot and thick which is why it disturbed Pansage's sight and accuracy because Pansage must squint its eyes. In addition it started to feel that it couldn't keep up Hydro Pump any longer. Human's fox pokemon was more stubborn than Pansage had assumed for their first battle.

Finally the wild Pansage couldn't take it anymore. It stopped using Hydro Pump and jumped to water in order to dodge Flamethrower. Pansage swam back to dry land and sighed for relief.

"Now I understood Suzie's idea!" Cilan exclaimed: "She forced Pansage leave the pond as she turned Hydro Pump into steam which disturbed both Pansage's sight and feelings and made it stop using Hydro Pump and leave the pond."

"Wow! Clever!" Ash said with impressed look.

"Now, Vulpix! Use Quick Attack!" Suzie ordered.

Vulpix rushed toward the wild Pansage but Pansage noticed the attack and managed barely dodge the attack.

When it got a short distance away from Vulpix, Pansage stretched out its hand toward the plant on its head.

"Watch out! It's going to do Grass Whistle!" Iris warned others.

Suzie saw this too and she said to Vulpix: "Quickly! Use Zen Headbutt!"

Purple energy spread on Vulpix's forehead as it rushed toward the wild Pansage.

Just when Pansage was going to do Grass Whistle, Vulpix's attack hitted which both stopped Pansage's intended move and caused Pansage to flinch.

"Vulpix! Once again! Quick Attack!" Suzie shouted.

The wild Pansage noticed that Vulpix was attacking again but it hadn't time to dodge as Vulpix once again hitted against it.

Pansage flew from the impact against one of trees and keel over at the root of the tree.

"This is my chance!" Suzie exclaimed as she took a Poké Ball out of her shoulder bag and threw it toward the wild Pansage.

The ball hitted Pansage's head and turned it red energy which was absorbed inside of the Poké Ball. Suzie, Ash, Iris and Cilan with their pokemons waited as the ball shook for a moment until it stopped and they heard _click_.

Pansage was caught.

Suzie took the ball to her hand and smiled to Vulpix: "We did it! We captured Pansage!"

Vulpix barked happily and leapt to Suzie's arms. Suzie hugged Vulpix and laughed as Vulpix licked her cheek.

"Well done, Suzie!" Ash said as he and his friends ran to Suzie.

"It was smart move to turn Hydro Pump into steam," Iris said with smile.

"Thank you." Suzie said: "And thank you for helping me to capture Pansage. But now we should find a Pokémon Center. Vulpix is tired for battle and I want to get Pansage to Pokémon Center for medical check."

"Wait a moment. I check where is the nearest Pokémon Center." Cilan said and started to go through information from his navigator. Finally he informed to others: "The nearest Pokemon Center is just a couple of kilometres away."

They decided to leave to the Center right after they had unloaded their camp.

* * *

Suzie stood at Pokémon Center's front desk when Nurse Joy and Audino brought Suzie's pokemons from medical check.

"Both Vulpix and Pansage are fine. They just need some rest," Nurse Joy told as Audino gave both Poké Balls back to Suzie.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Suzie thanked as she bowed her head before she returned back to lobby where Ash and others were waiting.

Then Suzie took one of balls and let her Pansage out. Grass monkey pokemon looked around for a moment until it focused its attention on Suzie.

"Pansage." Suzie said as she knelt in front of Pansage: "I'm sorry for me and Vulpix being rough during our battle but I wanted capture you so I would use your leaves."

When Pansage heard this, it grabbed protectively its plant and gave a suspicious look to Suzie.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to use too much of them." Suzie said with reassuring tone: "But I would like use your leaves in order to help other pokemons. You see, I have a salon where I focus on pokemon's wellbeing. With help of your leaves, I will help pokemons feel better."

Pansage seemed still little bit suspicious but then it lowered its hands and nodded.

"So you are going to help me? That's great!" Suzie exclaimed with delighted tone. She took Pansage in her arms and hugged it.

"Congratulations, Suzie," Ash said with smile.

"Getting a new partner is always a happy experience but as a Pokémon Connoisseur I would recommend you to be attentive with Pansage. It seems to have a strong personality," Cilan remarked.

Suzie laughed and answered: "Thank you. I keep it in my mind."

* * *

Next day Suzie was going to return back to Kanto region. Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan and his Pansage accompanied her to airport.

"Thank you once again for helping me," Suzie said to them.

"It was you and Vulpix who did most of the work," Cilan remarked with smile.

"But you helped me to plan how to act. If you will ever visit in the Kanto region, then come and visit my salon. I'm more than happy to offer treatment for your pokemons," Suzie said.

"Sounds wonderful," Iris said with excited tone.

"Hey, Suzie. If you some day meet Brock again, then tell him that I know that he will success with his studies," Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said with nod.

"I will tell him," Suzie promised.

Just then they heard an announcement from speakers that told passengers, who were going to Kanto, go to the gate.

"Oh, I must go," Suzie said. "I wish you luck with your goals."

"Thank you!" Ash, Iris and Cilan said as Suzie walked to the gate. Before she entered in the terminal, Suzie turned once again and waved to Ash and others who waved back.

They stayed in the airport until Suzie's flight left. After it the trio with their pokemons continued their journey toward their own adventures.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this story isn't very original but feel free to leave a review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
